lego_worldsfandomcom-20200223-history
Prehistoric Peril (Tutorial)
Prehistoric Peril is a special Biome in LEGO Worlds. Appearance The Prehistoric Peril world is the second of the Tutorial worlds. A small (20x20) world, it is unique combination of elements found in other Biomes, such as Wicked Wasteland and Rowdy Rainforest. The tiny island is composed primarily of a central volcano surrounded by magma flows and lava fields. A short distance away from the volcanic area are gigantic canopy trees, smaller conifer trees and even a few prehistoric statues! The only denizens of this region are Cavepeople, who help the player learn how to use the Landscape Tool by rescuing their friends. No Towns, Dungeons or Cave Systems are generated in these worlds, although there is usually a small amount of sea bordering the landmass on many sides. There are also no Stud Chests or Treasure Chests. Time does not pass here, the world is stuck in the perpetual twilight of dusk. Known Quests There are four Quests in this area, each to free a caveperson by raising, lowering or altering the landscape with the landscape tool. Each Quest rewards a single Gold Brick and all four are required in order to complete this world. The tutorial begins with the PUG-Z landing in a cleared area, and a meteor crashing nearby. This meteor is the Landscape Tool which the player will then use to complete the quests in this area. The four quests may be attempted in any order, although the next world will not unlock until this one is completed. * Flatten - A Caveman is stuck at the bottom of a dormant volcanic cone, and the Cavewoman above wants you to rescue him. * Raise / Lower Land - A Cavewoman is stuck on a steep peak, and the Caveman down below wants you to rescue her. * Remove Terrain - A Cavewoman is trapped inside of a (dead) triceratops skeleton and the Caveman outside wants you to rescue her. * Add Terrain - A Caveman is stuck on the volcano-side of a river of magma, and the Cavewoman on the near side wants you to rescue him. Once these four are completed, the player is encouraged to lift off and move on to the next world. Models Characters: * Caveman * Cavewoman Creatures: * Crow (Not discoverable here) * Fish (Dark Grey, Orange, Sand Green) * Red Spider Vehicles: None Objects: All are 250 studs to unlock, except where noted. * Eyeball - 1,000 studs to unlock * Small Green Jungle Vine * Jungle Vine (Pink Flowers) * Jungle Vine (Red Flowers) * Goat Skeleton * Skull Rock * Small Skull * Horned Skeleton * Bouncy Bones - 750 studs to unlock * Charred Bush * Charred Plant 1 * Charred Plant 2 * Small Lava Pool * Burning Bush * Lava Rock 2 * Charred Tree Interesting Brick Builds: * Kapok Tree - Large canopied rainforest tree * Giant connifer tree * Moa (Easter Island-type statue of a head sometimes with blinking eyeballs) Useful Galactic Coordinates: * It is not possible to create one of these worlds manually - you must go through the tutorial process. Trivia * Time is stopped here. The clock is permanently set to 17.85 * Although the narrator introduces the world name as though it were a biome, the in-game name of the biome is actually starter2. This world, like the other two tutorial worlds, is given the Nickname by the system, and can be renamed later. * There are no clouds visible in the sky, however, upon leaving this world, the ship passes right by several clouds. * Much of the area is covered in dark brown or black bricks that the character will hop up and down on as though they are very hot. These bricks are not hazardous, however, the glowing red and yellow bricks that represent actual magma IS dangerous and the player can die by stepping into it if not careful. * Although the Caveman and Cavewoman are normally skittish and will flee from or attack the player, in this location they are all tied to specific quests and so they will neither run nor attack, even if hit. Gallery Prehistoric_Props.jpg|Props found in Prehistoric Peril. Landscape_Tool_Intro.jpg|Crater with the new Landscape Tool waiting to be picked up. Category:Biomes Category:Tutorials